Forum:Kimberly Miller-Approved
Name/Codename: Kimberly 'Kim' Miller/Amulet Age: 16 Personality: WIP Appearance: WIP History: Kimberly Miller was born to Catherine Miller and David Miller on May 19th, with her mutant powers. Catherine and David were serious Christians, and when their baby girl was born with a single green gem embedded in the hollow of her neck--marking her abnormal, a mutant--they were horrified. They immediately gave the girl up for adoption, hating her and calling her an abnormal little demonspawn. They didn't even treat her like another living being; she was just an evil thing to them. So she went up for adoption. But no one wanted her. She was labeled mutant and tossed into an orphanage. She grew up in Miss Costa's Unisex Orphanage, and she was spat upon, teased, bullied, rejected and hated by all. Kim grew up with absolutely no self-confidence, and by the time she was seven she wouldn't even protest when the other children would drag her outside and kick her and beat her. She always retuned bloody and bruised, but the woman who can the orphanage, Miss Costa, a middle-aged Italian woman, did absolutely nothing. And the small green amulet stayed embedded in the hollow of her neck. But then another girl came to the orphanage. She was seven, like Kim, and also a mutant. She was even more strange than Kim; her skin was strange purple-blue, and she had a tail. She could teleport, and later Kim learned she was a daughter of a demonic mutant Azazel, who was also the father of Nightcrawler. Her name was Adamina. Adamina and Kim soon became friends. They stuck together, and patched each other up after their daily beatings, told each other secrets. Adamina's father wasn't present and her mother had died giving birth to her. But one day Kim woke up and there was a new amulet on her neck. A new amulet. Which wasn't there yesterday. It was black, and it gave her teleportation powers...just like Adamina's. Adamina thought it was nothing, just a coincidence that her powers were developing after she met Adamina, but Kim thought different. Now Kim discovered she had two powers; the emerald-like gem allowed her to heal others (but not herself) and the black one gave her teleportation. But she didn't have long to ponder it. A strange man came to the orphanage when Adamina and Kim were nine. He wanted to adopt, but he passed over all the perfect kids and stared straight at Kim and Adamina. "These two," he growled. "Oh no," Miss Costa said, "those two are mutants. You don't want them." "I do," he said in a final tone. And Kim and Adamina had a new home. The man was strange, and he took him to a huge mansion. He gave the two a room to share and soon they discovered he had other mutants in the house. They also discovered he was mad. WIP Powers: *The amulets embedded in her neck have a kind of mind of their own, almost a separate being in itself. They can copy another mutant's powers, with or without Kim's approval, and to copy the powers they add another gem to the collection Kim has. She can call upon these powers by touching the gem holding that ability. **Her current gems: ***Light green - Ability to heal others, but not herself ***Black - Teleportation ***Clear - Aerokinesis, levitation/flight ***Bloodstone - Fills Kim with rage, of which she is almost unstopable and can't think straight ***Dark blue - Hydrokinesis ***Gray - Necromancy ***Light red - Pyrokinesis (she never uses this) Weakness: *Unlike most mutants, she has no healing factor and therefore can be hurt like a human. She is particularly vulnerable to burns. *She has a strong phobia of fire, due to past experiences she wishes not to recall. *Although it would incredibly, unimaginably painful, a ruthless mutant or skilled neurosurgeon might be able to literally remove the amulets imbedded in her neck; but it would be incredibly painful and she wouldn't be likely to survive the operation. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 02:22, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Approved :D Great Expectations 00:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm...it's a WIP (writing in progress)...but I'll finish it soon. I had a lot of stuff and I lost it all in a computer crash, and I was too lazy to recreate D: ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 18:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC)